My Love
by darkchakram
Summary: A glimpse into Xena and Ares's past. And just for kicks, there is an orgy. One-shot. What if Ares tried to move their relationship forward when she was still his warrior? Pre-series. I don't own the characters, I just like to abuse them every now and then.


My Love

The battle replayed in Xena's mind as she sank down into the hot spring fed bath. It had been a good day. The steaming water eased the right hamstring she'd over extended kicking an opponent off of his mount. Xena rubbed a fat chunk of lavender scented lye soap over her body, she winced as the suds seeped into the gash on her left bicep. She had miscalculated one of her attacker's reach, a mistake that she rarely made and one she was not likely to repeat. Her only excuse was overconfidence. The battle had been nearing its end stage. Most of the opposing army lay dead on the battlefield, a few deserters had already headed for the hills. When the guy came at her swinging in lumbering arcs, Xena knew that battle fatigue already had him. He was hers. Cockily, she let him get too close. A least he died with a brief taste of victory before Xena had cut him down. Xena grinned malevolently at the memory.

The wind picked up subtly around her causing the water to ripple gently. The movement was enough to let her know that Ares had walked into the bathing chamber. Ares stood behind her and put his strong hands to task working out the tension in her neck and shoulders. He didn't have to tell her how proud he'd been of her today. Tomorrow's triumphal march through the streets of Elis would be the only praise she would need before they moved on to the next city-state in their effort to bring the entire Greek-speaking peninsula under their rule. The war god ran his hand down her shoulders and over her biceps, noticing the raw wound. He reached for the sore flesh but Xena stilled his hand. "Don't. My mistakes teach me."

"I just thought you'd want your flawless flesh back for the bacchanalia tonight." He grazed his hand over the cut but did not heal it. He admired her willingness to endure pain. He wasn't sure if he was mortal that he would be as strong.

"Does the sight of me this way displease you? I am sure I can find a lover tonight who won't be turned off by a little scrape."

He chuckled. "I am sure you could. And, no, it kinda turns me on. But at the same time it reminds me how careless you can be sometimes.

It was Xena's turn to chuckle. "You say careless, I say overzealous. What can I say, I was in a hurry to lop his head off."

"Well, you certainly didn't waste your time doing it, that's for sure." Ares disrobed with the wave of his hand, then lifted his leg over the side of the bath and slid in behind her.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Xena leaned her back against his solid chest, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

"Oh, you never disappoint where theatrics are concerned, my dear." Ares whispered in her ear as he placed a tender kiss along the hard ridge of her ear. Xena turned her neck to face him. Ares kissed her on the lips, then started trailing fiery wet kisses along her jaw.

Xena was already turned on. The battle was all the foreplay that she needed. But his mouth working on her stirred her even more. Xena could feel his cock stiffening against her back. She raised herself up higher against him and parted her thighs. Xena reached for Ares' cock with nails still bloody from the battle. She placed his hotness at her opening.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for the orgy?" Ares asked as he felt her slick his head through her lips.

"What? Afraid you won't be able to perform if you blow your nut now?" Xena taunted

Ares slid into her, eliciting a feral moan from his warrior's throat. As he fucked her, Xena hated the feelings that crept around the edges of her heart. She was a warrior, these emotions were dangerous. They had no place in her life. They represented weakness. She just needed to focus on the physical. How hard his cock was, how deliciously thick, how the contours of his prick rubbed her walls perfectly, the feel of his nimble fingers as they found her hidden nub. She took the globes of her tits in her hands and groped them hard before squeezing her nipples. Focus on the danger, his body, his power, the power of the God of War thrusting inside of you, she reminded herself. Whatever you do, don't say it, don't even think it. This isn't love. This is better. Ares hiked her thigh up a little higher, changing the angle, as his passion mounted. The new position caused the head of his cock to bottom out against her cervix, heightening her pleasure even more. Gods he knew how to fuck, his hips danced in the perfect rhythm causing water to slosh over the sides of the tub.

"Aress, Areeees, Areeess, my god!" She cried out as she grabbed hold of his hands to anchor her while she rode out her orgasm.

"So perfect, so perfect, my Xena, my warrior, my love," He panted before she felt his molten eruption spurt inside her deep well.

Great, he'd said the l word that she had been desperately avoiding even thinking about. He was getting as soft as Borias. She hadn't expected it from him of all people. Mortal men were certainly susceptible to the frailties of the heart but he was the God of War. Wasn't he immune? Love had no place in her life. Love brought pain. Love brought loss. Love made a target of those you cared for. She needed to disavow him of his feelings, and fast.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares had been at the bacchanalia for over an hour and had yet to lay eyes on Xena, the guest of honor. He surveyed his sister's elegant boudoir once more. Aphrodite had been gracious enough to allow him to put on the event in her spacious apartments. Athena sat across the room feeding grapes to the captain of her Elite Archers. Discord pulled Strife around on a long leash which she also used periodically to spank him. His ass was strapped with several red marks. Ares chuffed at the sight. Zeus had tucked himself into a corner with a bevy of young beauties, most of them minor deities, but Ares knew one of them was a demi-goddess and was certain that at least three of them were mortal girls. Hera would be livid come morning when word reached her that her husband had dared to bring mortals to Olympus again. Well, Ares was certainly not one to judge on that score. Ares took another drink of a delicious red that Bacchus had provided for the occasion, then he turned to Aphrodite who was being orally serviced by two blonde boys. The hairless chest of another youth glistened with olive oil in the candlelight as the goddess suckled and stroked his bare rod. "Hey Sis, You seen Xena?"

Aphrodite let the boy's member slip free to answer. "Yeah, she took two of my boys, said she was going to your place with them."

"Really?" Ares asked and vanished into the aether. Why hadn't she waited for him? They usually picked out their paramours together.

When he reached his bedroom on Olympus he found Xena astride his brother, Apollo. One of Aphrodite's youths she'd invited to the game was posed to enter her anus, she pumped vigorously at the second young man's cock.

"It was her idea," Apollo defended himself at the look of fury on Ares' face.

"Get out! Xena we need to talk," Ares raised his voice.

Apollo vanished leaving Xena's pussy suddenly cold and empty. The boy who was going to ass fuck her took advantage of Apollo's absence and slid his cock deep into her pussy, his girth was wider than Apollo's and Xena smiled at the pain. "Sorry Ares, kinda have my mouth full," she said before deep throating the young man's cock she'd been fondling.

Ares shook his head and turned to walk away.

Before he shut the door, Xena turned her attention from the blowjob she was giving to ask Ares sarcastically, "What's the matter, my love?"

Ares dismissed her with the wave of a hand and headed back to the orgy to find his own fun.

Fin 


End file.
